dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9 (Super)
ボタモ |romaji = Gokū Buiesu Botamo |viz = Goku vs. Botamo |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 8 |next = Chapter 10 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = February 20, 2016 |english date = October 7, 2016 |episode = DBS033 |characters = |techniques = * Single Back Throw |tools = }} ボタモ|Gokū Buiesu Botamo|viz=Goku vs. Botamo}} is the ninth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary The battle between Gokū and Botamo continues. Although Gokū is stronger and faster than Botamo, he isn't able to inflict any damage against Botamo nor is Botamo's stamina running out; even Gokū's Kamehameha doesn't inflict any damage against Botamo. Piccolo and Vegeta worry that if the battle continues this way, Gokū will be worn out; they conclude that the only way for Gokū to win is for him to use his full power and transform into a Super Saiyan in order to overpower Botamo's defense, although they are skeptical whether Gokū's Super Saiyan will be able to inflict any damage against Botamo. Piccolo is disappointed that Gokū won't be able to preserve as much stamina as possible for the next match considering that they have a disadvantage in numbers. Suddenly, Gokū has an idea; he pushes Botamo down and drags him near the end of the tournament ring. Gokū lets go of Botamo who retaliates by attacking Gokū. However, Gokū throws him out of the ring. The tournament announcer declares Gokū to be the victor. Piccolo and Vegeta are surprised with Gokū's strategy while Beerus is pleased that Gokū is using his brains. The next challenger to fight Gokū will be Frost. Frost politely greets Gokū and wishes him the best of luck, which surprises the Dragon Team due to Frost's personality being completely different than Freeza's. The second match between Goku and Frost begins. Gokū and Frost battle evenly; Kulilin and Muten Rōshi marvel at Gokū and Frost's speed. Frost begins tiring, allowing Gokū to hit Frost and knock him back. As Frost gets back up, Gokū tells Frost that he is trying to gauge his true strength, although Frost denies this. Gokū tells Frost to transform to his final form since he knows that Frost's plan was transforming little by little while gauging his true strength; Frost is surprised that Gokū figured out his strategy, to which Gokū attributes it to fighting a similar foe in his universe. Gokū advises Frost to transform to his final form before he is unable to use his own true strength. Frost accepts Gokū's request and begins transforming. Frost finishes transforming, with his transformed appearance being similar to Freeza's second transformation. Gokū doesn't recognize Frost's transformation, although Kulilin and Piccolo beg to differ as they remember the bad memories the transformation wrought on them. Frost asks Gokū if his counterpart from the Seventh Universe was able to defeat him, but Gokū does not answer Frost's question. Frost takes Gokū's response as a no and hopes that he is different than his counterpart, to which Gokū hopes as well. Frost and Gokū begin fighting again but this time Frost is having an easier time, which pleases Champa. After Frost hits Gokū, Gokū gets up and decides to take the match seriously. Gokū isn't fooled by Frost's transformation and knows that he still has one more transformation up his sleeve and has not decided to show it due to preserving it for the upcoming matches, just like him. Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Champa and the Sixth Universe's Kaiōshin. Seeing that Gokū is now more formidable than before, Frost transforms into his final form. The smoke clears which reveals Frost in his final form who looks identical to Freeza's own final form. Gokū is pleased with Frost's final transformation as it is a form that he knows of all too well. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters